Show Biz: Directors' Cuts
by kawaiiasfuuuck
Summary: Set in the Show Biz universe. Just a series of cute one-shots that we didn't get to fit into the actual story. Enjoy!


Byul & Hoshi note: If you are new to our writings, you might want to read our main storyline "Show Biz: Act I" first. Most of these chapters can stand alone, but you'll understand them better if you read Act I first. So, this is our second "project". It is set in the Show Biz universe. It's not so much a story as a series of one-shots that we couldn't really squeeze into the actual storyline. Hence the title "Director's Cuts". This will be updated whenever we have something to add to it. :P Which probably won't be too often, unless we think of something funny dealing with the Show Biz universe.

**Byul** has signed in

**Hoshi** has signed in

**Byul** So, welcome, one and all!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Frequent customers(?) and new guests!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Young and old!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Now now, Byul, we both know that if they're too young they shouldn't be reading our stories...  
><strong>Byul<strong> Psh! That never stopped us!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> That's because we were naughty children :P  
><strong>Byul<strong> "Were"?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Shhhhh...;D

_In this cut –_ You know that incident before Allen and Kanda's first performance? You know, the showers. Well, did you ever wonder what exactly was going through Kanda's head at the time? Here's your answer.

**Show Biz: Directors' Cuts**

Cut One:

_The Shower Scene_

Kanda tried to ignore the fact that Allen was showering just a few stalls down from him. He kept telling himself that he had no reason to be nervous about another male, but nevertheless, that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach still remained.

Along with another problem...

Kanda resigned himself to taking a cold shower as he thought about what these strange feelings meant. The sudden change from hot to cold must have messed with his head, because he blinked, and all of a sudden two smaller versions of himself were on his shoulders. The only difference was that one was in white, while the other was in black. The dark side of him had a smirk splattered across his face, and Kanda noticed that even the stereotypical light side of him had a rather stand-offish look to him.

He looked back and forth between the two, then shook his head. When they still didn't disappear, he rubbed his temples and said, "Moyashi must be messing with my brain."

Then he was shocked into silence when they started _talking_.

"Pssst," the black one said. "Hey big guy, you know what we are right?"

"Of course he does you stupid devil!" the light one said, crossing his arms.

"Better than being a goody two shoes angel," the devil dished out. 

"I am _not_ a goody two shoes dammit!" the angel yelled, looking offended and rather menacing for a person only half a foot tall.

"Oh, watch out, we're dealing with a badass over here!" the black one said, putting his hands up in a gesture of mock horror. "What's got yer undies all in a bunch? Got a stick shoved up yer ass?"

"Shut up! That's foul!"

"Hey, you don't need to get all..._defensive_ about it..." the black on said, his smirk growing as he trailed off. The angel raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Don't tell me..."

Kanda had , by this time, recovered his wits, but was strangely curious about the scene playing out before him, conveniently forgetting that this wasn't supposed to be possible.

The devil continued, "I just think it's something we should be able to talk about..."

"Oh no...anything but that!" the angel groaned, putting his face in his hands and walking off of Kanda's shoulder into the empty space in front of him, trying to escape what was to come.

"Okay," the devil sing-songed. "But just so you know...If you were gay!"

"Aaaagh!" the white one yelled, futilely trying to cover his ears.

"That'd be okay!" the black one sang, walking out in the air to join the white Kanda. "I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway."

"Make it stop!" the angel pleaded.

The black one ignored his pleas and proceeded to drape his arm over the white one's shoulder. "Because, you see...if it were meeee! I would feel free to say, that I was ga-"

"But I'm _NOT_ gay!" the white one interrupted desperately.

"Oh? Then why were your eyes all over Moyashi a minute ago? Care to explain?"

"He...he looks too grly that's all!' the angel tried to argue, but to no avail.

"True, but last time I checked, he had no female genitalia," the black one countered.

"Yeah? Well you can take yer 'female genitalia' and shove them up yer-!"

"ENOUGH!" Kanda finally stopped them, waving his hands in the air. When he looked again, both of them were gone, finally leaving Kanda with some peace and quiet. He was feeling thoroughly confused at the moment, and they were _not_ helping.

"...I knew I shouldn't have eaten that week old soba."

[End.]

T.B.C.?

**Byul** Well, do you guys like the idea of directors' cuts?

**Hoshi** I like it! :D

**Byul** No one asked you! :hits Hoshi: Now go update the main story!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> OW!...Yes, ma'am...:mutter mutter: Stupid female genitalia...  
><strong>Byul<strong> WHAT WAS THAT?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Meep! Nothing! :runs:  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> has signed out

**Byul** Oh no you don't!  
><strong>Byul<strong> has signed out

Thanks for reading! :D Now go read Show Biz: Act I !


End file.
